


All I Need

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What? You’ve been out of the country cooking for strangers and I don’t even get something you’ve cooked?” Wataru asked, raising an eyebrow.Fujigaya shrugged.“I’ve done that for days. Give me a break, please. I will cook for you tomorrow. Or the day after. Or... I don’t know, but I swear I will. But for tonight, let me be the guest.”





	All I Need

Wataru had never been the kind of man to let himself being influenced much by expectations.

He didn’t feel that particular emotion, but he just waited, and that had no reflection on his mood or on the developing of his day.

Sometimes, though, he had to admit he gave in to impatience.

He had been staring at the clock at ten minutes intervals, grabbing his phone to check for calls or mails that he may not have heard.

He was late, as usual, but it wasn’t that which bothered him, more the fact that he hadn’t seen him in a week, and he had hoped that under that circumstance Fujigaya could’ve made an effort and be on time.

He was wondering about calling him, when he heard the door opening.

“Tadaima!” the younger yelled from the entrance, his voice cheerful.

Wataru grimaced, standing up from the couch and reaching him.

“Okaeri.” he said, making no effort to mask the irony. Taisuke, nevertheless, didn’t caught that.

“Ah, thank you. I’m sorry I’m late, but I took a cab from my place and there was an awful congestion. Then I stopped at the conbini a couple blocks from here. But I’m not _too_ late, am I? I mean, considering...”

Wataru seemed to forget momentarily about his irritation, and didn’t let him finish. He grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and kissing him.

“Yes. Right.” the younger murmured when they parted, smiling and finally calming down.

“I thought that after a week I was owed at least a kiss.” Yokoo justified himself, smiling and shrugging.

Fujigaya winced, getting away from him and going toward the kitchen.

“Oh, come on. You better stop complaining, since I’ve been away _only_ a week. And anyway, if you really were so depressed, you could’ve called more often.” he pointed out, and Wataru sighed, exasperated

“You were working, Taisuke. I thought you would’ve called once you were free.”

“And I did it, didn’t I?”

The elder joined him in the kitchen, chuckling.

“And I wasn’t complaining, anyway. I’ve just pointed out that after a whole week I deserved a kiss. Don’t think I’ve spent my whole days here crying for your absence.”

Taisuke pretended to be offended, but he couldn’t keep the act up too long. He smiled to Yokoo, waiting for him to get closer and pressing their lips together once again.

“I just thought.” he whispered then. “That you deserved more than a kiss, after a _whole w_ eek.”

Wataru was speechless, and gave up arguing with him. There was no way he could win it, especially when Taisuke was in that almost irritating good mood.

“So.” the younger said, once realized the other wasn’t going to reply. “What’s for dinner? I swear, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten anything good since I came back, and I really feel like true Japanese food. Russian cooks may also be good, but they’re not really accurate about foreign dishes. Not ours, at least.” he chuckled.

“What? You’ve been out of the country cooking for strangers and I don’t even get something you’ve cooked?” Wataru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fujigaya shrugged.

“I’ve done that for days. Give me a break, please. I will cook for you tomorrow. Or the day after. Or... I don’t know, but I swear I will. But for tonight, let me be the guest.” he asked, getting closer once again and giving him that look that, he knew all too well, Wataru was incapable to resist to.

And the elder didn’t bother adding anything else. He pushed his boyfriend out of the kitchen, muttering something unintelligible; then he went to the cupboard, opening it and wondering about what to cook.

He took some meat from the fridge and started making tonkatsu, hoping that at the very least Fujigaya wasn’t going to have a say about the menu as well.

He was able to work in peace for a while, but it wasn’t long before Fujigaya got bored, deciding to go back to the kitchen for an update on his progresses.

“What are you doing?” he asked, getting close and leaning against his back, trying to peek over his shoulder and at the pan.

“It doesn’t concern you. I thought you didn’t want to be in a kitchen for at least a couple of days.”

“I thought so too, but it’s late and I’m starving. And that thing you’re making smells nice.” he smiled. “Tonkatsu, right? How long before it’s ready?”

“I’ll call you.” Wataru turned, forcing him to step back. “I would’ve started cooking before if you had told me you wanted me to. And if you hadn’t been so late. So... it’s mostly your fault.” he mocked him, then his attention was back on the meat.

Fujigaya pouted, apparently annoyed.

“You’re a terrible host, you know that?” he said. “You ask me to dinner after a week spent working in Russia and you really expect me to cook? You should’ve asked beforehand. We would already be eating now.” he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Wataru sighed again, but in the end he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine, fine. You’re right, you win. It’s all my fault and I beg your forgiveness for making you starve.” he paused, grinning. “Is that alright?”

“That tonkatsu better be the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my whole life, Watta.” he replied, before leaving the kitchen and letting him go on with the cooking.

Wataru felt in an incredibly good mood; he hadn’t bothered taking Taisuke seriously, he didn’t care he had to cook, nor that the other found reasons to complain about everything.

To tell the truth, he had been unbelievably bored without Fujigaya around the past week. He had realized how much he relished his presence, and how much he missed it when he wasn’t there.

Just, he didn’t exactly feel ready to let him know that.

He didn’t want to see that pleased expression on his face if he had actually said something like that.

When dinner was finally ready he called him, seeing him come into the kitchen quickly, smiling.

“I was starting to believe you had ran out the window.” he commented, sitting at the table and staring at his plate, satisfied.

“I should’ve.” Wataru said, sitting in front of him and watching him take the chopsticks, thanking quickly and then starting to eat.

“It’s really good.” he muttered after the first bite, his mouth still full, and other than that he didn’t bother saying much.

He must’ve told the truth when he had said he was starving.

It had taken Wataru much more time to cook than it took Fujigaya to eat, and once he had swallowed the last crumb the younger let go against the chair, content.

“Good.” he said. “Now we can really talk.”

Wataru raised his eyes from his plate, smirking.

“Are you still hungry? Do you want me to fix you something else?” he asked, ironic.

“No thank you, I’m fine for now.” the other replied, ignoring his boyfriend’s tone.

Wataru chuckled, then he rushed finishing his dinner.

“Well, now.” Fujigaya said, the exact moment Yokoo had put the dishes in the sink. “I know you may be physically hurt by the thought of not doing the dishes right after dinner, but...” he smiled. “Since I’ve been away a _whole_ week, do you think I can get some attention before?”

Wataru groaned, disappointed, glimpsing at the dirty dishes, but when he looked back at him he was smiling.

“Of course you can.” he answered, then winced. “But don’t try and make me the weird one. You would’ve washed them too.” he pointed out.

Fujigaya smiled, nodding.

“Of course I would’ve. But the difference between me and you lays on the fact that I can prioritize, whilst you can’t.” he explained, than went to him, bringing his arms over his shoulders and leaning to kiss him again. “So, Watta.” he whispered. “Can you overcome your limits, or should I force you to do it?” he asked, grinning.

Wataru caught him off guard, taking his hips and kissing him back, harder.

“Do you really believe you’d be able to force me to do something, Taisuke?” he murmured against his lips. “Weird. I’ve always thought it was the contrary.”

He pushed him against the table, letting him sit on it, forcing him to open his legs and settling between them.

And then he kissed him, again and again and again, and discovered how much he had missed the way he tasted, the warmth of his skin against his own, the curiosity of his hands when he felt them starting to roam on him.

They parted for a moment to recover their breath, and Fujigaya smiled.

“I never said I don’t like the fact that you force me to do something.” he joked. “On the contrary, I would’ve been pretty disappointed, had it been otherwise.”

“You didn’t want to make me dinner, now you don’t want to take the initiative... spoiled brat.”

Taisuke laughed, bringing his arms around him and pushing his hips further, to be even closer to him.

“I can give you dinner, but we both know you don’t like me taking the initiative. And, anyway...” he shrugged. “Hadn’t it been for me, right now you’d still be washing the dishes.”

Wataru didn’t know how to reply, and he simply decided not to do it.

Anyway, the kiss he gave Fujigaya right after that seemed to be enough to make him give up on arguing, enough to have him move harder against him, as if he was trying to melt their bodies together.

Fujigaya opened his lips, letting him play with his tongue between them, biting them, while his hands went under his shirt, quick.

“Are you in such a rush because you can’t wait to have me or because you can’t wait to...”

“You say something about those damn dishes again, Taisuke, and I swear I’ll stop here and I’ll seriously go washing them.” Wataru threatened, waiting for a reply.

And when it didn’t come he smiled, satisfied, going back to business and undressing his boyfriend.

It didn’t take him much, but he took his time looking at him, naked and breathless, while his body shivered in involuntary spasms toward his own.

He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and Fujigaya knew that, and he was pleased about it.

“Do you plan on putting me to use or do I have to take matters into my own hands?”

Wataru let himself be tempted for a moment by the suggestion; first because Fujigaya would’ve deserved to be teased when he believed he was the one teasing, and second because he was sure he would’ve enjoyed seeing him ‘taking matters into his own hands’.

Not tonight, anyway. Or, at the very least, not now.

He got undressed quickly, and then searched again for the younger’s skin, kissing his neck and going lower, caressing him, licking him, biting him, unable to resist to those moans.

He knelt on the cold floor, his hands on Taisuke’s legs, looking up to meet his eyes and his satisfied grin, before pulling on his legs, bringing them over his shoulders; and it was his turn to smile.

With a clear understanding of his intentions, Fujigaya was tense, and it didn’t take Wataru much to get a moan after the other from him, almost confused, while he moved his tongue and his fingers inside him, in part to prepare him but, mostly, to hear him lose control like that.

Taisuke could play as much as he wanted, but in the end they both knew how easy it was for Wataru to make a mess of him, and how it was exactly what they both wanted.

“Watta...” he whispered, pulling him closer with his legs. “I got it. You’re in control and everything. I’m not saying anything else. But, _please_...” he tried not to sound as desperate as he actually was, and Wataru couldn’t think about anything turning him on more than that voice asking him to do something more, to _give_ him something more.

He didn’t grant it right away, he was having too much fun seeing him that way, and even though it hadn’t been that long he still had a week to compensate, and he didn’t want to give in so easily.

It wasn’t but a few more minutes, though, and he got back up, looking at Taisuke, watching him biting down on his lower lip, and he would’ve felt sorry for him, if only the younger hadn’t taken advantage of that moment of distraction, letting his hand slip on Wataru’s hipbone, following the muscles to move toward the centre, wrapping it around his cock.

He smiled, as if he was suddenly winning, stroking faster, bringing the elder to the same level of need he had reached.

“Now.” he whispered in his ear. “You can either do something, or we can stay here all night teasing each other until one of us is going to explode. I don’t deny it, I wouldn’t like that so much, but I will if I must.”

It didn’t sound much like a threat, at least not as much as Fujigaya would’ve liked, but Wataru had grown tired of waiting.

He forced Fujigaya to let him go, bringing his hands under his legs and letting them wrap around his hips, getting close enough to let the younger feel him distinctively, just not yet in the way he would’ve liked.

“You’ve said ‘please’ before, right? Do you think I can hear that again?” Wataru asked, sly, while Fujigaya glared at him.

“Perverted bastard.” he hissed, but then he sighed, and Wataru knew he was too much on the edge, that he couldn’t afford to savage his pride. “Wataru, _please_.”

“Again.”

“Please, do it. I need it, I want it. Oh, come on Watta, don’t be an idiot and...” he couldn’t finish his sentence, that he felt the elder thrust inside of him, catching him off guard, making him moan louder than before, really close to a scream.

Fujigaya brought his arms around his neck, letting their bodies press together, slightly panting.

“Move.” he asked, and he wasn’t begging anymore, he was demanding him to do it, and even though Wataru was willing to tease him some more, the warmth enveloping him right now was enough that he couldn’t resist obeying.

He held his hips tight and thrust again, feeling him relax even more and pushing forward to meet him, but Wataru kept him still.

He didn’t rebel, he let himself go completely to him, resting his forehead against his shoulder, biting down on it when the elder pushed in deeper, and when he felt him bringing a hand on his cock, moving it still too slow for his liking.

Wataru, on his part, was relishing every moment, every one of Taisuke’s moans, every twitch the other couldn’t control, every shiver behind his hands, and the awareness of how much he had been needing all this.

He wrapped his hands around hic cock, moving them faster, barely brushing the head with his thumb while he drove in deeper, less accurately, feeling him melt under him and get closer to completion.

When Fujigaya came he arched his back, letting himself go against him, keeping still for a few moments before collapsing, as if Wataru was the only thing that kept him there, tight against his body.

And the elder didn’t wait much before moving again, now focused only on himself, closing his eyes and feeling the heat becoming tighter around him, keeping only that sensation in mind and letting his moves being driven by his instinct only, until he came as well, moaning and holding his boyfriend close, as if he didn’t mean to ever let him go.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Fujigaya smiling, tired, and he couldn’t help but reciprocate.

He wished he could’ve stayed like that longer, because he felt suddenly exhausted and because he wanted to keep the feeling of having Taisuke like that, defenceless and clinging on to him, but after a few moments he forced himself to loose the hug, pulling back.

His boyfriend stayed on the table, stretching and smiling again, completely satisfied.

“See? You always complain about everything I make you do, but in the end you’re the one having fun.” he mocked him, having some trouble standing up, picking his clothes off the floor. “I think I’m gonna go shower. Do you mind if I don’t help you here? I would never dare to interfere in an intimate moment between you and the dish soap.”

Wataru picked his shirt off the floor, throwing it at him, failing in making him stop laughing.

He got closer, then, grabbing his wrist while the other left the room, forcing him to turn.

“You know, Taisuke...” he said, after a quick peck on his lips. “I didn’t think I was ever going to say that. Or that I would’ve admitted it, but...” he paused, hesitating.

“I know.” the other said, without forcing him to go on. “I’ve missed you too, Watta. I thought it was obvious, right?” he shrugged, smiling to him.

The elder smiled back, a satisfied expression on his face.

“Yes.” he admitted. “Yes, I’ve missed you.” he cleared his throat. “Now go wash up. Let me finally do the dishes, please.”

Taisuke grimaced.

“You would’ve never let me cook something in your kitchen, it was all a bluff.”

Wataru burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“I would’ve let you. But maybe I wouldn’t have had time to give you any kind of attention, after.”

“You do know if you keep saying stuff like that I’ll never cook for you, right?” he raised an eyebrow, still lingering on the doorstep until the other brought an arm around his back, pulling him closer.

“I cook, I take the initiative, I tidy up... what exactly is you’re useful for, Taisuke?”

Fujigaya leant over to kiss him one last time, wiggling out of the hug.

“I exist, Watta.” he said, running to the bathroom before the other had a chance to reply.

Wataru kept still in that same spot for a few seconds, incredulous, before coming to and smiling.

For that night it was okay to tell him he had missed him, he decided.

It would’ve taken him a little while longer, anyway, to tell him that his existence was all he needed to truly be happy.


End file.
